


Blossoms

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Polka finally has a chance to chat with Dantarg, but...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> ~~because someone's, visiting my home-screen, just liked the flowers...~~

Dantarg had told him to come talk now and then, and Polka had intended to take him up on it, but... 

Instead of training or doing anything else active where Polka could find him, Dantarg was sprawled half in the flowerbed of one of Vanguard's little parks, snoring softly in the warm rays of the afternoon sunshine. 

Twice, during a quick debate about whether or not to wake him, Polka saw Dantarg's tail twitch. 

And that made his decision. Best to let him nap-- And best to find Faerie and make sure she was far, far away. 

For everybody's safety.


End file.
